


Seeing the Stars in Your Eyes

by DreamingAllDay



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hopefully you get the feels while reading, I spell it Lizzy instead of Lizzie, Rewrite, Setting is America instead of England, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAllDay/pseuds/DreamingAllDay
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is starting university, and doesn't know what she wants to study. Darcy is also a first year student, but he's a couple years older, having taken a few years after high school to go off on adventures of his own. They bump into each other a few times before wondering whether these collisions are accidents, or fate.Set at a modern university somewhere in America.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, William Collins/Charlotte Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Elizabeth Bennet opened her eyes and looked around. It was still a bit dark in the room. She searched around her bed for her phone and her fingers finally caught the edge of it. She turned it on. _8:22. Could still have a little bit more time_. She didn’t have to wake up until 8:45. Lizzy sighed contentedly, rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, the sharp, bell-like noises of her alarm were piercing into her sleep, awakening her.

She sat up and stretched out her back and shoulders a little before getting out of bed. The sun was out now, and just peeking through the blinds. Lizzy walked over and opened them. The light now streamed in the room, brightening everything up. Elizabeth’s eyes scanned the room. She had moved in here just yesterday morning, and she was still getting used to the newness of it all. Tomorrow was her first day of classes, but today she had a job interview, hence the early awakening.

Lizzy started to get ready for the day and perused the food she had brought to the dormitory. _I guess I could have cereal…_ After eating, she put real clothes on and left the dorm. Her roommate hadn’t moved in yet, and so she wasn’t sure how long she’d have the space to herself. They had communicated a little during the summer, but Lizzy hadn’t thought of asking when her new roommate would be coming. She walked out of the building and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found _Charlotte Lucas_ _(roommate)_.

She was never one to really be buried in her cell, however, today, as she pondered what to text Charlotte, she definitely wasn’t looking where she was going. And where she was going was right into the path of a tall, dark haired man. The two crashed together, she engrossed with her phone while he was engrossed with looking at the building they were both walking past, albeit in different directions. Elizabeth gasped in horror when she felt her body collide with his, and stumbled back a bit, hastily exclaiming, “Oh, I’m sorry!” Her cheeks burned red; she could tell. The man glanced at her, and quickly said, “Sorry, sorry.” Lizzy mentally cursed herself for not paying attention, and the two parted after another brief moment.

She decided to avoid another embarrassing encounter, and so put her phone in her back pocket and immersed herself in looking around at her surroundings as she walked. The place she had applied to was only a couple minutes’ walk from campus, and therefore she didn’t feel like it was necessary to get her car from where it was parked in the lot.

As she walked, she thought about the man she had run into. He certainly was tall, and handsome. His eyes might have been nice, though she hadn’t looked into them for long enough to really tell. He seemed like he would be a smart person, maybe even nice. Maybe she would run into him at some point. Perhaps not. The university campus was not very large; however, she was hard pressed to suppose that the two of them would ever easily cross paths again. _Maybe if he and I are in the same area of interest_ …

A giggle rose in her throat. Her area of interest? She had no idea what her area of interest was. After a few more minutes, and after doing a bit of looking up ahead, and even behind her, she concluded that it was safe to go back on her phone and finally send a message to Charlotte.

She found a new message from Jane, her older sister. _Hey, Lizzy, good luck on your interview today!_ Lizzy smiled and sent her back a message. _Jane, thanks! I appreciate it. I’ll let you know how it goes._ Lizzy then drafted up a message to Charlotte.

 _Hi Charlotte, it’s Elizabeth. I moved in yesterday, and I was just wondering when you were planning on moving in. Let me know if you need any help, or if you would rather I stay out of the way, haha!_ She pondered for a moment about whether or not she should add the ‘haha.’ It was definitely casual, and everybody put ‘haha’ in their texts. She was afraid that maybe Charlotte would take her comment about staying out of the way in the wrong manner, and therefore added it. Lizzy shrugged. It would have to do. She sent the text and put her phone back into her pocket again.

She made it to the building where her interview was, took a deep breath, and opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy walks around for a bit after her interview and discovers a quaint little cafe. She then goes back to her dorm to organize and ponders about a few different things.

_I’m pretty sure I messed that up._ _Oh well_. Elizabeth sighed in frustration as she sent the text to her sister, walking out of the building. She blanked on a couple of things the interviewer had asked her, and she spent way too long fumbling over her words. She tried to look at the interviewer in the eyes for as long as she could but found it difficult when she was struggling to find the right thing to say.

Lizzy looked at the time on her phone. It was close to 11. Not quite time for lunch, but she didn’t want to go straight back to her dorm. She pulled up her course schedule on her phone and decided to see what her daily walks to class would be like. After that she would get something to eat.

There were quite a few more people on campus than the day before, unsurprisingly. Tomorrow was the first day of classes for everyone, and there was a buzz of excitement in the air. After figuring out where her classes for the semester would be held, Lizzy paused in her stride and checked what was around campus to eat. She didn’t feel up to eating college food, but also didn’t want fast food. She decided on a little café which was a few minutes’ walk from where she was on campus – close to the student center. That building was busy, full of students and parents going in and out. Lizzy was grateful she had gotten her required textbooks from there the day before.

Five minutes later, she arrived at the café. _Ethereal Forest Café_ , the sign read. It had great reviews online. Lizzy opened the door and went inside. The atmosphere inside was cozy, yet open. It didn’t feel stuffy. With every turn, there was something new to look at and admire. There were plants in every nook and cranny, however, their look was not overwhelming. The place was small in size, but there seemed to be enough seats for quite a few people to congregate. At the moment there were only about five or six patrons, who were either on their phones, computers, or reading books. Most were alone, with a drink on their table. There was soft instrumental music playing from the speakers, and the lighting was excellent. A combination of indoor and outdoor lighting which streamed from the large window on one side of the establishment.

After gawking for a few moments at the beauty around her, she made her way up to the counter to order. She glanced at the menu, decided on a hot drink, a sandwich, and a pastry. The girl at the counter was about her height, and her dark hair was in a braid around her head. She smiled at Lizzy and asked if she wanted her sandwich and pastry warmed up, which of course Lizzy obliged to. She paid and gave her name, and a flicker of something flashed in the girl’s eyes. Lizzy ignored it and went to sit near the large window. She pulled out her phone as she waited and checked if she had any notifications and then started playing a game.

“Order for Elizabeth!” rang out across the little café, and Lizzy got up and grabbed her order. The girl at the counter hesitated a moment but didn’t say anything as she passed by.

As she ate her food, Lizzy observed the place again, but in more depth. There was a steady stream of customers, but the place was never packed to the brim. She sighed contentedly. She’d be happy to spend her days studying here, with the great food and great atmosphere.

After leaving the café, she headed straight back to her dorm. Charlotte still hadn’t texted her back, and she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn’t coming at all today. Or maybe she was busy, and just hadn’t checked her phone in a while.

She finally made it back to her dorm, thankfully without any embarrassing incidents, she thought to herself. Again, she thought back to the man she bumped into. She tried to remember the details of his face, but her memory of him was already hazy, and she gave up trying to figure out whether his eyes were blue, green, or brown. _Stop thinking about him. He’s just another random person that you’ll encounter during your time here. Hopefully you won’t ever see him again._ The time was nearing two o’clock. Her room needed tidying – she still hadn’t put everything in its proper place, and she was itching to do so, since there was nothing else to do to pass the time.

At three, her phone dinged. Lizzy picked it up and saw that Charlotte had texted. _Hey, Elizabeth, so sorry I haven’t responded until now, I was working today up until now, and hadn’t been able to pick up my phone. I’d definitely appreciate the help moving in! I’ll be coming around 6 tonight. I’ll text you when I’m here. See you soon!_ Lizzy read the message with a bit of relief. So, Charlotte _had_ been busy, and she didn’t want Lizzy to get out of the way. She hoped that this would be the beginning of a great friendship. Perhaps they wouldn’t be _best_ friends, but being friends was better than not.

Lizzy sighed happily and looked around the room at the mess that was around her. _I better clean this up before she comes, or else she’ll think I’m a total slob. At least we have separate rooms – so much better for privacy._ She thought about what she knew about Charlotte, and realized she barely knew anything about her. She knew that she was a year older than her, but a freshman like herself. She didn’t know what her major was, or where she was from, or anything. All they had really texted about over the summer was about who was going to bring the vacuum or the shower curtain, etc. They didn’t know each other, and Lizzy was a bit worried that maybe they wouldn’t like each other. Before her thoughts went into a spiral though, she stopped herself. So, what if Charlotte didn’t like her? This was a pretty big university, and there were plenty of clubs and organizations that she could join to make friends. She wouldn’t be alone. Even if she didn’t get along with her roommate, she’d survive and have the opportunity to meet people that would like her and get along with her. Lizzy was resolved to not be a sad little freshman with no friends. She’d make the effort to get to know people and would _not_ be lonely.


End file.
